A strange tale for you
by the devil of heaven
Summary: the title says everything... SessXKag MAYBE.......
1. Chapter 1

"A strange tale for you"

Disclamer: Don't own inuyasha or any other character

* * *

'She sat again at he quiet corner near the computer reading one of her favorite fanfics, but it became too boring for her to read. _'my life is pathetic.' _She thought to herself sadly. She was an attractive girl who was fifteen years old. She had jet black hair and emerald eyes. She wasn't popular at school but she was friends with almost everyone. Seems like her life is perfect? Well actually it's not. Her friends never have time for her, her parents ignore her and actually as much as friendly she is she has many people that hate her.' Type type type 

"Well that's enough for today I think" Kagome said to herself as she stopped typing her life story. She then entered the icq thinking of finding someone on line so that she could talk with him but no one was online. 'Wow that's something "new"' she thought to herself. She was getting really bored lately her soul felt empty. She felt depressed and it annoyed her. Why couldn't she have a normal life like everyone? 'Maybe I'll try to find some one new.' She thought to herself and she began searching threw the nick names.

Killer….'too young'

Dark angel….'too far'

Bandit….'too old'

Dark wolf….'perfect'

Details:

Name: Sesshoumaru

Age: 16 'hmm I'll be fifteen this year so it's not such a big age difference'

About: Fuck you!!! 'I like him ha, ha, ha'

She then added him on her list.

Dark wolf- Who is it?

Little vixen- You don't know me I'm just some bored girl :)

Dark wolf- Oh O.K… What's your name?

Little vixen- Kagome

Dark wolf- Mine is Sesshoumaru, how old are you?

Little vixen- I'm 14

Dark wolf- Do you have a pic?

Little vixen- emm yes

Dark wolf- send me :)

"Ok…now what?" Kagome asked herself, gazing at the computer screen. 'Oh well it's not like I'm that ugly.' She laughed in her mind and then she sent him her photo. He then sent her his and when she saw his pic she almost drooled all over the keyboard. "He's sooooo hot!!!!!!!!!" she said to herself.

Little vixen- You look really nice:)

Dark wolf- Tnx… you look nice too.

Ding ding

She heard the door ring, and she went to see who it was. "Hey Kag open the door I need your help!" she heard her friend yell. She opened the door and saw her friend stand there with colorful pencils and papers. "Ok why did you bring all of this?" She smiled her puppy dog eyes at her making Kagome nervous. "I have to make a sketch for my art class and it's due tomorrow. You draw better then me and I need your help." She pleaded. "Sango couldn't you come a little earlier? Like a week ago?" She asked the girl. "I had to prepare for the math exam you know! And Miroku broke my heart again don't you have a little pity on me?" Kagome glared at her "Like you had pity on me when Yasha tried to rape me." She said coldly. "Well Yasha was 18 and you were only 13. So what do yu want from me?" Kagome glared at her even more coldly. "Another word and you will have an F on your art project." She said coldly. Sangos face brightened "Yay you will help me!!!" She tried to hug the other girl but Kagome escaped from her clutches. "Don't touch me." She said and they went to her room. Sango sat on the comp and saw Sesshoumarus spic. "Wow who's the hottie?" She asked. Kagome laughed "That's Sesshoumaru. He's really nice." She said. Sango laughed "Yeah right!" "Don't annoy him too much or I will personally kill you." Kagome said as she tried to draw the sketch Sango wanted.

Little vixen- Hey I'm Sango kagomes friend.

Dark wolf- Hi

Little vixen- you should smile. You look like a fish in the pictures (no offence)

Dark wolf- I hate to smile

Little vixen- OO O.K…

Dark wolf- does it bother you?

Little vixen- not really Kagome doesn't smiles much either

Dark wolf- ha ha ha

Little vixen- I hate boys like you… you talk to sexy girls so that you can fuck them and then throw them aside. You boys think about sex every nine seconds. Every boy id a perv

Dark wolf- I'm not a 100 perv only 50 :)

Sango began to laugh. Kagome looked up from her sketch to Sango feeling a little annoyed with all of the noise she was creating. She then looked at the talk she was having and she herself began to laugh that hard that it made her fall from her feet. "Sango I'm going to kill you!!!" sango then looked at her. "Why?" Kagome glared at her. "You don't talk to people like that on the firs talk you have." She said. "Well I don't care it's his problem." Kagome sighed and went back to the sketch.

Dark wolf- Do you and Kagome want to meet with me and the gang tonight?

Little vixen- Kag: No because Sango enslaved me and now I have to do her homework.

Dark wolf- ha ha ha

Little vixen- Maybe tomorrow?

Dark wolf- sure… well I have to go my sister wants the computer bye :

Little vixen- bye

"Well that's all for today" Kagome said to herself as she began to color the sketch. "Don't you have any more people on the icq?" Sango asked her. "No. Well here's your sketch all done and finished." She said as she gave it to her. "Thanks. Want to go to the movies tonight?" Kagome yawned. "No I'll prefer watching the movies at home." She laughed. "Are you going to meet Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked her. "Emm yeah why not?" She said. "You know I can't come tomorrow because it's Saturday and tomorrow we got school. (A/N: I study on Sundays so no complaining) " She said to kagome. Kagome pouted "Party pooper" She said. They laughed together and Sango gave a huge headache to Kagome.

In the morning Kagome wakes up to the sound of her computer. She stands up from her bed and sees a message that Sesshoumaru sent her.

Dark wolf- where do you want me to meet you?

Little vixen- emm you can meet me near the school Victor Hugo.

Dark wolf- When?

Little vixen- emm 6

Dark wolf- ok see ya then

Kagome sighed and began preparing to meet him. 'What should I wear' She thought as she looked inside her wardrobe. She chose a black t-shirt that was written on it 'I don't have drinking problems. I just drink and get drunk' and some jeans. She then went to the shower

Some hours later she was ready and it was exactly the time she should leave home. saliva- always ring tone

"Hello?"

"Hey Kag. Are you ready for your date?"

She heard Sangos teasing voice.

"It's not a date. And yes I'm ready. I'm almost there already." Kagome laughed

"Too bad I couldn't come"

"Yeah right!!! You're just afraid to meet him"

"Well yeah."

"Wow you said the truth for once!!! Well I have to go I'm already there"

"Ok bye good luck!!! I'm going to call you every hour"

"And then I'll kill you. Bye"

She put her cell phone in the pocket of her leather jacket and went further into the school…till she saw him standing there….

* * *

Well that's all for today folks. I know it sucks but have mercy I'm half dead so don't be too mean. 


	2. Chapter 2

A strange tale for you

Disclamer: i have two messedges for you one: The characters don't look or act the same as in the anime two:i don't owm inuyasha

* * *

Recap:

_She put her cell phone in the pocket of her leather jacket and went further into the school…till she saw him standing there…._

'wow he's lot cuter than in the pic…' she thought to herself as she saw the tall high figure. He waved to her and she smiled at him. "Hi" she said a little nervously looking into his bright blue eyes. "Hey" he answered placing a light kiss on her cheek (a/n: that's how our friends greet each other to those who didn't understand.) Kagome studied him carefully looking at him without missing any detail. He wore just a simple pair of jeans and a dark red sweater. He held his cell phone that played songs of different rock bands. His hair was very short and it was dirty blond. "I thought that you wouldn't come." He said breaking her from her thoughts. Kagome laughed "Then why did you come?" she asked. He then looked away. "Well there always is a chance that you would have come so I took the chance" he said and he started walking with Kagome following him. "Where is your friend?" Kagome sighed tiredly. "She was to afraid to come. Quite a chicken she is." He laughed then. "Why? I'm not that scary." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and they continued walking and talking till they came to their destination.

"Hey Sess catch!" she heard a deep voice she looked up and saw a slightly shorter Boy kick a ball to Sesshoumaru. The boy had light blond hair and brown eyes. He had a very built body and actually he looked very sexy. His name was shippo he was Sesshoumarus cousin and he was older than him by 3 months. His girlfriend sat on a bench near them. She had straight brown hair that came to her shoulders and she had brown eyes. Her name was Rin and she was 15. Boom!! Kagome heard the ball hit the sealing of the hospital building where they were and then a tall boy with extremely short black hair and deep brown eyes catch it his name was Koga and he was 16. Kagome sat on the bench near Rin. "Hey my name is kagome." She said and smiled at the other girl. The girl smiled back at her "My name is Rin. You're new in the group right?" Kagome nodded. "well then the blond boy is Shippo and the taller with black hair is Koga.'' She said as she pointed at each boy. "Ok I'll try to remember it. I do have a little memory problem." She laughed with Rin laughing with her. "Hey Sess I need to smoke where is the smoking bottle?" Sess looked at Shippo. "I left it at a friends place. I'll go and bring it." He stood up and went away. Kagome being afraid to be alone with people she hardly knew ran after him.

"May I come with you?"

"Sure. Do you smoke?"

"No…"

"I'm going to quit soon."

"That's nice."

"You don't like people smoking do you?"

"Well I really don't like it but I can't make anyone to not smoke just because I want him to."

"Ha ha ha."

"And I'm realy sensitive to strong smells."

"Do you drink?"

"Except wine or champagne no."

"Ohh ok…"

saliva- always ringtone

"Hello?"

_Hey babe do you have time to go out with me tonight?_

"Sorry I'm meeting with my friends. Bye bye"

"Who was it?"

"Some 20 year old man that can't leave me alone. He can't understand that he's not my type"

"So what is your type?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Well I like the normal not handsome or ugly. I prefer the crazy yet the silent one. I like the tall and long haired. Something like this" she laughed. "I see… once I had long hair till my parents made me shorten it." Kagome laughed. "What a shame. I would have really liked to see you with long hair." She said. They continued to laugh and soon they became close friends. For a whole week they met with each other. Kagome met more of his friends and when she went home he went with her. Kagome would always hold Sesshoumarus hand while they were walking alone they always talked for five minutes under her house before departing. But one day something didn't go well. Kagome was on her biology class when one of her classmates asked her to sit with her because she had to speak with her. Her name wad kagura. So while the teacher talked they passed notes.

_I heard that you're friends with Sesshoumaru is it right?_

_Yes_

_Did you know that he left his girlfriend?_

_Yes. He told me that he didn't like her anymore and that she wasn't his type_

_He lied he loved her. Did you know that he left her because of you?_

_No. It can't be. He doesn't love me_

_Well he does. He wanted to ask you to be his girl friend_

_You must be joking_

_Why?_

_As much as I could like him. He won't like me back I'm not pretty or his type for him to love me_

_His ex wants to beat you up because she thinks its your fault that he left her_

_What?!?!_

_She even asked me to beat you up but because I really like you I didn't agree_

_I'll talk with Sess_

_I hope that you will_

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The bell rang and Kagome ran out of the biology room… She pulled out her cell phone and called Sesshoumaru. She waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey to you to. What's the shit about your ex?''

"What do you mean?"

"She wants to beat me up because she thinks that because of me you left her!!!"

"What?!?! Who told you this?"

"One of her friends"

"Is her name Kagura?"

"Yes"

"Oh shit she is a trouble maker. I won't come out of the house for moths so that the rumors would stop"

"No need. I'll just stop annoying you!!! So that Your friends would stop annoying me with this shit about you asking me o be your G.F"

She then hang upon him knowing that he won't talk with her anymore because of what she had done… 'Oh Shit!!! I didn't want it to happen that way!!! Stupid stupid stuidddddddddd…' She yelled at herself trying to thing of the best way to make him forgive her.

Three days have already passed. Kagome tried to call him but he didn't answer she sent him an sms asking him for forgiveness, but he ignores her. What should she do?

* * *

Really what should she do? I'll continue the story only if I'll get 10 reviews with ideas… :( 


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by and the winter came. It was cold and beautiful outside Kagome and Sango along with other friends tried to go out as much as they could. But Kagome still missed Sesshoumaru 'I guess he was too perfect.' she thought with a sad smile. But after that he left from her life her life turned for the better. She feels free and actually made many friends most were boys sometimes she felt like they liked her but that would be wierd. These new friends were actually Sesshoumarus friends also but she preffered to stop seeing him since she felt better withought seeing him. Days turned to months and her last year of junior high school ended.

She was walking to Sango Three days of grace- Pain

"Hello?" She asked. On the other side of the phone was Sango that was in a hysteria. "Are you coming today?" She asked and Kagome sighed. "Do you really think that I'll miss the last day of this hell hole?" She laughed. "Good then you'll help me choose what to wear for today." Kagome groweled. "So that's why you made me wake an hour earlier? TO HELP YOU TO DESIDE WHAT FUCKING CLOTHES TO WEAR?!?!" She yelled at her cellphone making people to look at her like she was somekind of freak. "Girl it is THE last day of jr.high you know. we're supposed to be happy and party and that means wearing the best clothes." Sango laughed and kagome sighed. "With your strange obsession with clothes I didn't understand anything..."

Some minutes later Kagome stood in Sangos room trying to think a way to escape. "Kagome I'm ready!!!" Yelled a really cheerful Sango. She entered the room and she saw Kagome on her knees praying a thank you prays to god. She then turned to Sango. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a light blue blouse with a huge butterfly on the left side of the shirt. "And for this you had to drag me out of my nice comfy bed?'' Se asked her as she looked at her a 'I-am-going-to-kill-you-and-I'll-love-it'. "Ofcourse not!!! I'm going to put normal makeup!" Kagomes eyes widened in horror. "NO WAY!!! My face is my own to mess with." She groweled. So after awhole hour of fighting Kagome won and they went to school. "So Kag did you meet some cute boys on the net?" Asked Sango. "To tell you the truth since I met Sesshoumaru I didn't think about boys." She laughed. "Do you evn think about getting a boyfriend?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"And he is?"

"Well he's supposed to be nice and to care for me but most of all he'll have respect me and not try to fuck me on the first date."

"Ha ha ha very funny. Now tell me who is it."

"No one." 'Well actually there was but she doesn't have to know.'

"KAGOME!!!" She heard her name beeing yelled. She turned arround to see a tall muscular boy with long dark brown hair and a small beard. "Oh hey Daniel what's up?" She said with a smile. "I'm great you?" The boy named Daniel smiled at her and then looking at Sango he frowned. "What no hi for me?" She asked him with a grin. "Hi..." He said in a deep strange voice that will put Lerch from The Adams Family to shame. Sometimes Kagome thought why did they act like that. They were never civil to each other they throw insults at eachother. So now Kagome is going to school with the idiots 'When will they marry already?!?!' she thought angrily.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the bell rang "SHIT!!!" The three of them said togther as they ran to their classes. a second before the teacher entered Kagome and Sango sat at their seats and Kagome already spot a small paper passed to her. _'Was there a day that you weren't late?' _Was written on it. _'Yes actually there was...when I went to school alone.' _she wrote and passed the letter back. "Ok Class open your books on page 345...""But Teacher!!!It's our last day together can't you do at least one day withought teaching?" She was cut by a studen who aomplained. Kagome actually saw smoke comming out of her nose as her face reddened with anger. "No." The teacher said as she glared at everyne making them freeze in their spot.

Knock Knock

"Yes?" The teacher said as the door opened and a boy entered the room. He wass tall with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. The boy wore dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said "I'm only for my girls entertament" on the back of it with white letters. Kagome stopped passing the notes and looked at him then she blushed as she seen him looking back at her. "Miss Higurashi the art teacher needs your help." She said. Kagome stood and went out of the class till she felt a hand wrapping around hers. She looked to her left and saw the boy that was going beside her with a little smirk on his face. "So Kagome how's school?" she heard his voice 'school?' she thought "Well I found out that my teacher id a monster that even on the last day with her she wants to teach. Why are you holding my hand?" She aked him. He looked at her and then back at the way he was going. He began walking faster taking her with him. "So that you'll go faster. I want you to help me." He said quetly and they continued walking in the halls till they actually entered the art room. The boy broke the contact with her and Kagome missed already the feeling of his arm holding hers. "Ohh Shon you're back. Kagome it's nice that the teacher let you come too. Now help me to finish the painting we don't have much time." the art teacher said. The boy named shom gave her a painting brush and water colors. "Here." he said softly and gave her a gentle smile making her blush.

The scetch was a normal scetch of boys and girls together leaving school. 'So they're decorating the auditorum with paintings?' she thought as she started coloring the scetch. Shon staning beside her and helping her color then he suddenly sighed "Did I do something wrong?" he heard her say. "No..." he said quetly. 'No mater what I do she doesn't notice it...' he thought sadly. "You know I've always thought that you'll be more talktive..." She said Shon looked at her thinking 'Is she talking to me?' "I've always have been like it but I never thought that you actuakky noticed me since you didn't even try to befriend me." he said and smirked at her making kagome blush. "Who wouldn't notice you? I'm almost on every lunch break with you and your friends and it is hard not to notice you." She laughed. "And actually I was embarassed to even talk to you." She said blushing in 20 shades of red. Shon smiled a sly grin. "Why?" He asked huskily as he breathed down her neck making her shiver in pleasure. "I-i-i d-don't know?" She tried to say trying as hard as possible to concentrate on the scetch. "Hmm then maybe you should have." He said as he nuzzeled her neck. Kagome shivered "S-s-stop." She begged making shon brake from his trance. He pulled away quikly "Sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said as he continued painting. "It's okay." She said and smiled at him making him look at her and give a gulty smile of his own.

One and a half hours later they finished all of the work and the teacher said that they could return to class. Shon was king enough to walk her back to class. On their way they talked and laughed about everything enjoying their time together. But that wasn't for long because they already stood infront of her class room door. "Well I guess that's bye for now." Kagome says with a smile ans went to open the door but she was caut and was pulled into a nice built chest. Shon took her chin in his hand and bent down crashing his lips with her soft ones.

* * *

A/N: Sorry That I didn't continue it for sutch a long time (but I didn't get 10 revews so actually it's your fault) well now it's the reall question will Sesshoumaru be with Kagome or will Shon take her away from him? give me 5 reviewes and i'll continue it :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Shon was kind enough to walk her back to class. On their way they talked and laughed about everything enjoying their time together. But that wasn't for long because they already stood infront of her class room door. "Well I guess that's bye for now." Kagome says with a smile ans went to open the door but she was caut and was pulled into a nice built chest. Shon took her chin in his hand and bent down crashing his lips with her soft ones._

_

* * *

_

Now:

The kiss didn't last for long but it felt like it had lasted forever. It was just a simple kiss but for them it was more then just a kiss. RRRIIINNNGGG!!! The bell rang and they broke appart. 'I guess it did last for a long time' Shon then smiled at her flushed form and then left. Kagome turned arround and entered the class the teacher was still writing something on the board the only change was that the same board was filled with other junk on it... She sat back into the chair and waited till the teacher will dismis the class. She still looked flushed and Sango noticed. 'Ohh la la...l'amour is in the air he he.' She thought and wrote something on a peace of paper passing it to her. Kagome looked at the paper and opened it.

_'Kagome and Shon sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes Shon with a baby carriage... he he he. So what were you doing there?' _

'Grr stupid Sango...' She thought angrily "Well class you're dissmised (s/p?)." The students cheered and the teacher left the class. Sango stood up from her seat and sat on Kagomes desk. "So what were you doing there?" She asked grining like a cat and Kagome glared at her "We were just painting for the auditorium where YOU will be singing for the WHOLE 9th grade." she groweled and then Sango laughed "Yeah right and I'm going to sing Avril Lavignes song girfriend to Daniel." She laughed and Kagome then grinned "Ahh love is in the air" She began to sing and Sango blushed ten shades of red "Shut up!!!" "Ohh you do!!! Ok lets make a deal. We go and ask Shon what did we do the whole period. If he says we weren doing something then I'll run arround the WHOLE school NAKED!!!" She stopped and saw Sango grinning. "BUT!!! If he says that we were painting for the auditorium YOU will sing Avril Lavignes song girfriend to Daniel." Kagome said with an evil gleam in her eyes. Sango gluped but then smiled. "Fine but we won't ask Shon...We'll ask the teacher." Kagome sighed. "Fine." She said and then the bell rang telling that the third periond is going to start. everyone sat in their seats waiting for their teacher to come.

The day went like an normal day exept the fact that it was last day of school for them before High school. Sango lost the betand noe she's supposed to sing. Kagome tried to get threw the last day withought falling asleep. and her other friends were chatting or passing notes all of the lessons. And at last the bell rang telling them that they can go home to prepare for the proom that was going to take place in the auditorium. "Hey Kagome I forgot to ask you something. Our lead singer can't perform today so you got to help us." Said Sango

"..."

"Hey it's not that bad."

"Depends of the songs I'm going to sing."

"Well you are the lead singer so you'll sing with us 7 songs then the Dj will start playing."

"Ohh and let me guess I'm going to sing Avril Lavignes song with you."

"Yup"

"Fuck."

Everyone laughed as kagome began to swear under her breath. "Ohh cheer up." Sango laughed and Kagome glared at her. "I hate you." "I love you too." She said. Kagome rolled her eyes but then jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a "Boo." Fom Shon. "Do it again and you will regret it." She groweled. "He he I didn't mean to scare you." He said laughting kagome then smiled. "I guess it was ok." She said quietly. "So are you coming to the proom?" He asked but before Kagome could answer..."Ofcourse she will be there. She has to be the lead singer since I've already told the teachers that she can do it instead of Jenifer." Sango said. "Ohh then I guess I'll see you there he said and smiled at her before leaving them. Kagome watched as he went and Sango sang love is in the air and then Ayame the quiet one in their group hit her on the head. "Stop teasing her or we'll start singing about you and Daniel." she said glaring at her. "Traitor." Sango groweled but stayed quiet till each girl came to her destination.

Kagome then stopped at a hair salon and told Sango to go home withought her. "Why?" Kagome just smiled and said. "I just want to try something new." She said and entered the hair salon. Sango then went home as she saw the hairdresser come to Kagome asking if she needed something. "Umm Yeah..."

An hour later Kagome got out of the hair salon with an shoulder length hair that was her normal original blond hair and the parts that were once black became red. (A/N: To remind you Kagome was BLOND that dyed her hair black and now it grew so the black part of her hair turned red) When Kagome finally got back home it was 4. 'I have four hours to get ready...' so she went and did what every girl does before such event. She went and bathed and soaked for two hours. 'Well I do love bathing' She thought and laughed. after her favorate extra long bath She dried herself and put clean clothes on, then she put make up and left. Yeah it was still like an hour and half before she had to actually be at the auditorium but she had to study the songs that she was going to sing. when she entered the auditorium was already decorated and everything was ready in the end the pictures they paited weren't there 'Fuck then why did they even do the works?' She thought she looked arround the auditorium...It was reaaly well decorated the ballons were in the right places and the tables with all the junk food in heir places, the stage was ready with the music instruments and the microphones. 'Hmm Sango said that they put the lyrics on the drums.' Kagome got on the stage and looked over the songs. "Kagome?" She heard someone behind her she turned arround and saw Ayame standing there. "Hey Ayame what are you doing here?" She asked Ayame. "I'm here to practice and to check if everything is ready. And what did you do to your hair? And what are you doing here so early?" Ayame asked her. Kagome laughed. "Well as you see my blod hair grows so it didn't look really good so I thought to change it a little. I came early because Sango didn't have the songs nor the lyrics with her so I didn't know how were we going to sing them hehe." She said looking at the songs again.

"I'll help you." Said Ayame and smiled. She took an ipod out of her bag and put one of the songs on play. "Ok that's the first song. Just listen and follow the lyrics and you'll remember the words. Kagome nooded and thatnked her. And all the time that was left they memorized the songs and practiced. One hour later the other band members came, Sam with her electric guitar Emely the drums player and Sango the back singer. Ayame was a gutar player and the back singer. "Hey Kag you look great!!!" Said the girls and Kagome thanked them. "Ok we have five minutes before the teachers will lead the studens here so to the dressing room." Yelled Ayame and then pushed them into the dressing room. Each girl cheked her make up and redone something. Kagome just brushed her hair and listened to one of the songs again before they heard that they were beig called to the stage.

As Kagome stood behind the microphone the crowd became quiet and she listned to Ayame as she did the cout down

Three...Two...One

Kagome took the microphone into her hands and began singing...

_Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?  
Ooo, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me  
There's something you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya_

She looked at the crowd of students and saw that it was out of the shock and began to dance and to sing along a little.

_You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

_I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (freak)  
Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak  
There's something you should know  
I won't change no I won't let go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya_

She looked threw the crowd and then saw him. Shon was standing in the far end leaning on the wall watching her. He was looking perfect like always 'Yeah him and Sesshoumaru must be brothers always perfect.' She thought. he was dressed in a simple blak buttoned up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He smiled at her and she blushed.

_You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see, ya  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

He watched her. She looked beautiful. Long legs in pair of sandals and a blue mini skirt. She wore a white button up shirt that you could see threw it a black bra. On the shirt was a smal black tie that hung looseley. He smirked a little. He really liked her attire. 'But I'd love to see what is under that shirt.' He thought

_Can't make me  
Won't make me  
Can't shake me  
Won't break me down  
Won't break me down_

_You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be.._.

Another song started she saw Keren...She was his girlfriend last year.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

She watched them as they entered the dance floor and started slow dansing. Her arms arroud her neck his on her waist and both looking into each others eyes.

_Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding_

she watched as Keren was about to kiss him making kagome want to just kill her. 'Wait why should I? She didn't do anything to me and why should I care if she tried to kiss him?'

_Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

But Kagome got the shoc of her life when Shon pushed her aside and went to one of the walls near the stage.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

"Change of plans the Dj came early so finish it with one last song." Said one of the teachers. Kagome smiled wikedly. "Ohh Sango... Get ready to sing for D-A-N-I-E-L" She said in a sing song tone. Sango glupped and put her guitar down. Each girl stood up and some boys took over the instruments. "Well it's our last song for you today. We hope that you enjoyed our performance and have a nice day!!!" Kagome yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered and she gave them a huge smile.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

The girls jupmed down from the stage and ran. Each girl to the guy she liked.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Sango jumped infront of Daniel and sang while dansing. Daniel stood there wide eyed not believing that she did it. But soon he relaxed and danced with her.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Next was Ayame and She was infront of Kouga who actually was her boy friend. Koga just grabbed Ayame into his arms and took her out of the dance floor.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Kagome watched as each girl jumped from the stage to her Boy friend or boy friend to be leaving her alone on the stage.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Next was Sam who jumped from the stage and she went to one of her friends that on of them was a boy she liked.

_Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Emely jumped down from the stage leaving Kagome alone to entertain the crowd and she went to her boy friend Ken and they began dirty dancing

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

Kagome was just there standing on the stage alne dancing and entertainig the crowd. 'How ironic.' She thought angrily.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!  
_

The crow was cheering madly claping and making strange noices. Kagome jumped from the stage and tried to get out of the dance floor. 'Huh I guess I'm alone now...' She thought as she got out of the auditorium to get some fresh air. She sat on one of the benches enjoying the cool air on ther skin. She startes to unbotton the first two buttons. "Why did you stop." She heard a sexy voice behind her. "So that perverts like you won't see things you don't need." She answered Shon sat on the bench and laughed. Kagome gave him a warm smile "So how was I?" She asked as she looked at the sky filled with stars. "It was shoking. But I think that the gus watched you and didn't listen to your singing." he said and Kagoe gave him a playfull smirk. "Even you?" She asked. "Maybe." he said and Kagome hit him playfully on the arm. He laughed a little and wrapped an arm arround her shoulders. "Lets go back it's chilly here. You might catch a cold." He said as he led her back into the building.

The rest of the night was great Kagome and Shon danced all night and then her friends came also and they talked and laughed about some stupid jokes and other things. Shon suddenly left some where. "Emm Attention..." everyone got quiet and looked at the stage. Kagome looked at the stage wide eyed. Shon stood there with a small smile. "I Shon Ringel want to ask Kagome Higurashi if she would like to become my girlfriend." He asked making kagome gasp in surprise.

* * *

A/N : OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH I'm evil!!!!!!! Gggggggrrrrrrrr muahaha...well next chap is the last so click on the pretty purple button for me ...And maybe I'll finish it


	5. Chapter 5

_"Emm Attention..." everyone got quiet and looked at the stage. Kagome looked at the stage wide eyed. Shon stood there with a small smile. "I Shon Ringel want to ask Kagome Higurashi if she would like to become my girlfriend." He asked making kagome gasp in surprise_.

* * *

Kagome was staring at Shon. She was too shocked to even look at the crow that surrounded her waiting to hear her answer. 'How didn't I notice it earlier?' She thought. He was giving so many hints and she didn't notice it. But Kagome like any heroine of any story won't notice anything untill it was too late. 'That makes sence.' Kagome thought trying to think what to do. Shon got down the stage and swept her into his stong arms. He bent down a little and kissed her sweetly on the lips it was slow and sensual. Kagome loved the feeling of his lips on hers. Slowly she wrapped her arms arround his neck and opened her mouth slowly leting his tonuge enter as they batteled for dominance in her mouth. In the back of her mind she was hearing a soft voice calling her name softly and shaking her arm. 'Wait since when a voice in the mind could touch?' 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome...Kagomeee...KAGOME WAKE UP!!!" Sango shook her. "Huh? Where am I?" Asked now an awake Kagome grogily. Sango sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Well after your great performance you went outside and stayed there for an hour. I was worried and went to search for you and I found sitting here on the bench sleepping." She said. 'So all of that was just a dream?' Somehow Kagome was dissapointed. Somewhere incide her mind she actually wanted him to do that. Sango laughed and pulled her up by her arms and began leading her back into the building. "Come all the teachers have already left it's our time to party." Kagome stopped and yawned. "Naw...you go enjoy yourself and I'll go home I'm too tired for the party" She said and left. She was a little dissapointed. 'Why should anything like that happen? I mean look at me. I'm not pretty and not that smart. I don't really have any special talents. My character is too much childish. He can't like someone like me.' She thought sadly. Sadly she went threw the empty school grounds till she finally came to its gates. She slowly went threw them and then suddenly felt a pair of arms. A pair of srong arms. One of them was arround her waist and the other on her eyes. Then she felt a very well built body behind her on her back. The head of the man / boy was on her neck softly nuzzling it. Kagome paniced but couldn't find her voice to scream. Well actually she was a little scared but she didn't want to scream she tried to be calm. "Guess who." Shons familliar deep voice was heard as she felt his breath tickling her sensitive ear. She smiled and relaxed into his body and as and answer his arm has tightened it's hold on her waist trying to bring her as close as he could. "Shon." She whispered and the hand left her eyes. "Boo..." He said and smiled at her. Kagome looked at him and smiled back at him. "You're quite brave you know? Normaly a girl would have screamed her head of if something like that happened to her." He laughed and let her go. Kagome laughed and turned to him looking deep into his eyes. "Well I'm not just any girl. I'm different...plus if you were a maniac you would have put your hand on my mouth so that I won't scream, and you would have led me to some place where you would have your fun with me." She laughed but then she thought about what happened a while ago. She actually liked feeling his arms on her and secretly she wanted him to take her back into the possition they were before he let her go.

"Ha ha... You're right that was kinda stupid from my side." He laughed and put her back into the possition they were before only now he had his other hand on her mouth. "So where should I take you hmm?" He asked huskily then he let his arm slid to her waist and laughed. "By the way what are you doing here the party is not over yet?" He asked. "I am tired and I want to sleep. That's why I left." She said and looked at him behind her. No matter how many times she looked at him he still looked sexy and handsome. "By the way what are you doing here?" She asked. "Well I saw Sango leave to search for you and I followed her. When you began leaving I was curious where were you going so I followed you." He said then looked forward into the dark empty street. "It's dangerous to walk outside that late at night. I'll walk you home." He said looking back at her.  
"You don't have to..."  
"Nonsence! I'll walk you home and that's fine."  
"Really I'll be ok... You don't have to leave the party for me."  
"But I want to." He said as they began walking threw the empty streets. "You know...you really have a beautiful voice. You should become a singer." He said making Kagome blush a little.  
"I'm not that good."  
"Seriously! you're really good!!!" He then took her arm and led her to a nearby park.  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked nevrously. "You'll see." Was all she heard as she was dragged by him. They suddenly stopped on a high bridge in th park where you could see the whole park in a really beautifull way. Kagome was really amazed by the view. Shure she was there before but it was never that beautiful. "Wow I never was here at night... It's really beautiful." She said quetly. "I'm glad you like it." he said and hugged her letting his chin rest on her head. "So...why did you bring me here?" She asked him and looked up at him. Then she noticed the light blush adoring his cheecks. She found the blush really cute.  
"Well I wanted to give you a graduation present and Iwanted to ask you...if you...if you woul like to become m-my girlfriend." He said as he dug in his pocket pulling out a small dark blue ribon for her hair. Then he tied with it beatifully her hair. Kagome blushed a little and smiled at him. That smile he wanted her to give only him and no one elce. The smile that he treashured. A smile that he wanted to see for the rest of his life. "Thank you." she said softly and hugged him tightly. He patted her hair slowly and smiled a little. He was glad that she liked his present. "Does it mean you'll be my girl friend?" he asked. Even though he looked calm he was very nervous. kagome looked at him. "Emm I don't know how to say it..." she said making him loose all his hope. She hugged him more tightly. "I'd like to give it a try." She said with that beautiful smile of hers. Shon laughed in joy and hugged swept her into the air. "Hey hey you'll brake your present." She said nervously.  
"What do you mean?"  
Kagome took of her small leather backpack and took out a small frame. In the frame was a drawing of him with all of his friends and Kagome hugging him from behind. The drawing was drawn so well that it actually looked more like a foto of black and white of the old times. "It's beautiful than you." He said and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Glad you like it." She laughed.

* * *

It's been two years since they had been dating as boyfriend and girlfriend and their relationship went well. Kagomes parents loved shon and she was liked back by Shons parents. While they were onsummer vacations they went to the beach and parties. Kagome began working as a waitress where Shon worked as a shef. But now they were on the beach and they enjoyed their little time together. "Hey they're selling a really good ice-cream here do you want any?" He asked her. "I won't mind that." She answered with a smile. "Wait a minute and I'll be back." He said as he went to buy some ice cream.

Somwhere on the beach Sesshoumaru was on a date with his new girlfriend. They walked on the beach and talked about various subjects. Sesshoumaru noticed a beautiful girl sitting on the shore watching the waves. The girl was really familiar then it hit him. "Kagome?" He asked and he saw as the girl jerked and looked at him. "Hi..." she said and smiled a little. "a new girlfriend I see." she said happilly as she looked at the pretty girl beside him. "umm Yeah I guess. You changed a lot. Did you color your hair blond?" He asked. "No stupid it's my natural color. I dyed my hair black three years ago." She laughed. "You look beautful it suts you." He said.  
"By the way what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I'm on a date."  
"And where is your date?" he asked her.  
"Her date is here and who might you be?" He heard a voice behind him and saw Shon.  
"I'm Sesshoumaru. I once talked with her on the icq and you?" He asked Shon cooly.  
"I'm Shon her boyfriend." He said and smiled shaking Sesshoumarus hand. "Here you go." He gave Kagome her ice-cream with a smile. "Thanks." She said and tasted it. "Ummm it's good." She said happilly.  
"B-Boy friend? Since when?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Since J.R high schoool graduaton two years ago." Said Kagome. "We all moove on from our old crushes on guys and sometimes we find a new crush that develops into love." She said with a smile and then turned to Shon.  
"Shall we go?" She asked. "Shure" He answered with a smile as they left holding each others hands.

* * *

THE END!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ To my all fellow readers to answer your question if it's a Kag/Sess fic then I must dissapoint you it's not. At my summary I wrote that it maybe is a Kag/Sess fic. And it was at the beggining. I tried at the beggining to describe how for the first time I met my first cursh. But then after the second chap (I didn't really write most of what happened) I just got fed up with the Sesshoumaru character and I just changed the pair. Sorry Kag/Sess fans (I am a fan of that pair too if you didn't notice all of the stories i wrote till now were Kag/Sess.) I think about writing another story as a squell (or what ever it's called) So write what do you want to happen and I'll try to think of something nice (If I'm able to do it)

Thank you for reading my story so far.  
The author


End file.
